Surprised By Love
by LovesLeo
Summary: Blake had had a huge crush on Leo for months, but was too afraid to tell him about it. When he finally came out to Leo, he was surprised to find that his love was reciprocate! Blake is from The Strawberry Fields at Last by XjjmurphXroleplayerX


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first story posted here. Hope you like it! Please review 3. I found the character Blake from the story "The Strawberry Fields at Last" by XjjmurphXroleplayerX. You guys should check it out! The story is only four chapters in but I'm already in love with Blake. There isn't any smut, but still go read it. **

**Note: If you have read The Strawberry Fields at Last in this story Blake is 16-17 not 12.**

**Warning: A lot of gay lemon and some language. **

**Disclaimer: I don't claim to own anything. I wish I owned Leo because then I would be Rick freaking Riordan. I don't own Blake either. XjjmurphXroleplayerX does.**

Dark curly hair. Luscious full lips. Tanned skin. Toned body. Easy going. Nice personality. These were all the things Blake liked in a man, and all the characteristics of Leo and more. Blake had known he was gay for several months now but had never told anyone. He was afraid of the mocking he knew would follow. And seeing Leo everyday just made it worse. The guy was gorgeous.

One day in the middle of June, Blake could barely contain himself. Leo just seemed even more handsome than normal. Blake had had to jack off three times already. To make things worse they had been paired for sword training that day. Blake didn't know how he was going to manage. Either he would fall love-struck and tell Leo his feelings, or he would act like a muttering buffoon.

Blake was still muttering to himself trying to figure out what he was going to do when he left the Zeus cabin (I'm assuming his father is Zeus from the way he acts in the first chapter of TSFAL) for lunch. He heard the conch sound and hurried towards the pavilion. He silently took his place at the Zeus table (Thalia had left to be with the hunters now). He looked all around the pavilion till he saw Leo. Perfect Leo. He was sitting with the Hephaestus cabin joking around. Looking gorgeous. Blake couldn't help but ogle.

Blake got up to give his offering to Zeus. "Please help me to make it through today, Lord Zeus." Blake silently said as he slipped a portion of his food into the brazier. Blake made it through lunch without event. But now was the real test. He would have to actually talk to Leo. Everyone slowly made their way over to the arena once they finished eating. Blake tried to avoid Leo as long as possible.

"Blake?" Leo called out looking for his partner. He didn't even know who Blake was. Blake knew he couldn't stall anymore so he headed over to Leo.

"Are you Blake?" Leo asked in his melodious voice as Blake approached him.

"Yeah," Blake replied hoping his voice hadn't cracked. As they waited for their turn to spar the two started talking.

"So who is your godly parent? I haven't seen you around." Leo said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Zeus." Blake replied praying that Leo couldn't hear his thudding heart.

"Really? Cool! How long have you been here?" Leo asked sounding genuinely interested.

"Almost five years." Blake said trying to talk the least amount possible.

"Wow…I'm sorry we never talked. You sound cool," Leo replied as he looked at the two kids fighting in the center of the arena.

"You're fine. Being a son of the Big Three I'm mainly just avoided," Blake said trying to hide his bitterness in his voice.

"Well you shouldn't be. My best friend was a son of Jupiter. Granted he had to go back to the Roman camp and we hardly see each other anymore..." Leo said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Well if you don't care maybe we can be friends." Blake said and instantly regretted it. Why would he want to be friends with the guy who made him jack off three times today? He wouldn't be able to stand it.

"That would be sweet!" Leo said flashing Blake one of his dazzling smiles.

Blake felt a stirring in his crotch area. _Oh gods no. Not here. Not in front of Leo. _Blake thought to himself as he grew nervous as his crotch continued to grow. "Yeah I'd like that."

Leo had seen Blake's arousal. He didn't mention it because hey he's a teenager. They get hard-ons all the time. "Nice to meet you friend," Leo said offering Blake his hand with a smile.

_He saw me. He saw my boner. What am I going to do? _Blake thought to himself. Blake smiled and shook Leo's hand. The touch sent a jolt of electricity down to Blake's already hard cock. "Likewise, friend," Blake said with a grin. _What am I doing? I can't be friends with…him._

About fifteen minutes later it was their time to spar. Blake had his sword in his pocket. He pulled the key out of his pocket and flipped it over and watched as it grew into a three foot long Celestial Bronze sword. It still amazed him every time. Leo grinned jealously as he pulled his own sword out of the scabbard attached to his waist.

The arena filled with the sound of clanging swords once more. Leo advanced against Blake which Blake quickly parried the blade away and advanced with an attack of his own. Leo and Blake fought back and forth, but Leo soon started to gain ground. Leo gave one last thrust as hard as he could. It hit Blake's sword about halfway up from the hilt. The force from the hit knocked Blake onto the ground. That would be fine. Blake would accept defeat. But, his foot had been right next to Leo's and when Blake fell he had accidently pulled Leo down on top of him.

Blake looked up to see Leo's gorgeous sweaty body pushing down on him. Leo's face was a mere few inches away from Blake's. "Di Immortales you're hot when you're sweaty." Blake slipped out. He had thought it and then all the sudden the words had come out. _Shit. Did I really say that out loud or am I imagining it? _

Leo didn't say anything, but he gave Blake a strange look. _Blake thinks I'm _hot? _I'm not hot. He is. Wait! I'm not gay. Where did that thought come from? _Thoughts raced through his head as he tried to figure it all out.

"Uh Leo I think you can get off me…" Blake said nervously. He still couldn't believe he had said that.

"Oh… right," Leo said sheepishly before standing up. He offered his hand down to Blake and helped him to his feet. "We have the rest of the afternoon off. Want to hang out?" Leo asked as they walked out of the arena.

Blake couldn't believe what he had just heard. After he had said that Leo still wanted to hang out? _Maybe I didn't say it after all…_ Blake thought as he grew confused. He hoped he hadn't, but he believed he had. "Uh sure. What should we do?" Blake finally answered.

"Truth be told, I just want to relax. I can't really ever relax in the Hephaestus cabin. All the tools beckon me and I just can't ignore their call." Leo said with a chuckle.

"So Zeus cabin?" Blake asked confirming what Leo had said.

"If that's okay," Leo replied.

"Sure, but it's kind of creepy in there. Biggest cabin and I'm the only one in there." Blake said as they walked towards Blake's cabin.

After the short walk in the blistering heat, they arrived at the doors of the Zeus Cabin. A large statue of Zeus stood in the middle of the room. Blake looked up at the statue before hurrying to the left. Leo stood there and stared at the statue. _He wasn't kidding when he said creepy…_ Leo thought as he followed Blake over to the left. There he found a little alcove. There were a few lamps to keep it lit as there weren't any windows. There were two beds there that had been pulled over from other parts of the room. Pictures of three people covered the walls.

"Why are there two beds?" Leo asked as he sat down on the edge of the closest one.

"For Thalia. When she comes she stays here with me." Blake said sitting down on his bed.

"And the pictures?" Leo asked curiously.

"My mom and dad and Thalia's mom." Blake said as he lay down on the bed to rest his aching muscles.

"I see." Leo said as he did the same on Thalia's bed. "So…about earlier today…" Leo nervously said bringing up what had happened in the arena.

_Shit. He did hear me. What am I going to do?_ "Look. I don't know why I said it. Will you forgive me?" Blake said quickly.

"Of course. And Blake, you don't have to be ashamed. If you like guys that's okay. Albeit a bit weird that you chose me since I'm so ugly, but still it's okay." Leo said trying to reassure Blake.

"You're not ugly! Have you seen yourself?" Blake said as he sat up in the bed.

"Yeah I have. And according to Drew, I'm ugly." Leo said sadly.

"Screw Drew. You are incredibly hot." Blake said awkwardly, but didn't regret it. It felt good to get these things off his chest.

"You really think so?"

"Absolutely," Blake replied.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. And…and I think you're hot too." Leo said nervously.

_Did he really say that? Does he like me too? But he is straight! Or so I thought…_ "Leo…I'm gay." Blake admitted. It felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Well you called me hot so I figured. I have a confession too," Leo started. "I'm gay too."

Blake could feel his heart beating so fast he thought it would leap out of his chest. "Really? I thought I was alone here…"

"I've known for a while now, but never had the guts to tell anyone. Till now that is," Leo said smiling.

"I didn't tell anyone because I was afraid…I thought I was alone. It feels so nice to actually tell someone. Like a load has been lifted off of me." Blake said grinning.

"Blake…can I tell you something?" Leo asked quietly.

"Of course!"

"I've never kissed a guy before…" Leo whispered.

Blake didn't think his heart could pound any faster, but it did. A blush crept slowly up his face. "What should we do about that?"

"Will you be my first?" Leo said blushing.

Blake didn't answer, but instead leaned over and kissed him. Since the beds were pushed together it was easy to reach over. The kiss was chaste at first, but then both of them started getting into it. Blake lightly bit Leo's lip as they fought for dominance. Just as he did in the arena, Leo eventually won. Blake opened his mouth so Leo could go in. Leo pushed his tongue through and explored every area of Blake's mouth fervently.

After about ten minutes or so they pulled away. "How was that?" Blake asked with a grin.

"Amazing. Fantastic. Out of this world. Makes me want more," Leo said as he copied Blake's grin.

"I think I can help you there," Blake said as he rolled on top of Leo and started kissing him again. Blake could feel something poking into his thigh. "Getting excited are we?" Blake said with a chuckle as he started to grind his hip against Leo's. The friction caused both of them to groan into the kiss. Blake broke the kiss to pull both of their shirts off. Blake couldn't help but stare at Leo's well defined chest. "Damn you're hot," Blake said before resuming his kiss.

"Blake I'm going to top. Okay?" Leo said as he rolled over pushing Blake under him.

"Okay," Blake said nervously. He was after all a virgin with both men and women.

"Don't worry. If it hurts too much tell me and I'll stop," Leo said as he pulled him in for another rough and passionate kiss. Blake finally submitted as Leo started moving from his lips. He slowly moved down Blake's neck leaving a love bite at each spot.

**A/N So how'd you like it? If I get some reviews I'll continue. ) If you read the other story you'll understand Blake a bit better.**


End file.
